El Retorno de Bellatrix: La Phoenix Blanca
by PokeMovies
Summary: En esa saga, Bellatrix, la reina de Destiny Island, quiere matar a todos en su camino. Pero cuando una profecía dice que DarkDeath, El Jinete Del Rayo, y Una Omega Phoenix Blanca salvarán al mundo, los agentes del EPF deben proteger la isla. Pero, lo más importante és: ¿Quién es DarkDeath?
1. Chapter 1

**Esta es mi primer fanfiction en español, entonces LEA! Solo estoy bromeando, no quiero que lean, o quiero? Ok, yo quiero que lean, pero no estoy obligando nadie, entienden? Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: El mensaje para DarkDeath**

Era uma noche muy común en Club Penguin. Todos estaban en sus camas. Pero en una isla bien lejos del Club Penguin, llamada Destiny Island, una figura estaba en la ventana de un castillo. Tenía plumas rojas, pero más oscuras que el normal, y pelo negro, como las sombras. Ella apenas sonrió al ver un pinguino huyendo de la isla que vivía. La isla era muy oscura, y sus habitantes tenian medo de su reina, que era el pinguin en la ventana.

Pinguino:- Pronto usted será mío, DarkDeath. - Dijó mientras miraba sú Phoenix Negra, Gamma, que estaba encaramado sobre una rama - Gamma... - Miró el pinguino, que tenía pelo rojo y plumas azules, que estaba huyendo de la isla - Mátalo. - Gamma voló al pingüino y con una solo golpiza, lo mató.

La reina, llamada Bellatrix, sonrió.

Bellatrix:- Tú eres el próximo, DarkDeath...

Mientras eso en el Club Penguin, la EPF estaba esperando una missión, ya que no tuvieron missiones todo el dia. Rookie dormía mientras los otros jugaban com sus SpyPhones. Entonces la sirena del EPF comenzó a sonar.

Dot cubrió los oídos:- ¿Que? - Notó la sirena - ¿A donde dejé el maldito botón que desconecta esta mierda?

Gary se acercó a Dot:- No tenemos tiempo para eso. ¡Vamos! - Dijó mientras se teletransportó para el faro de la praya, a donde tenían llamadolos.

Una vez allí, se encontraron con un pingüino sentado cerca de otro, el segundo estaba muerto. Los agentes abrieron los ojos como platos, nunca habían visto un caso de asesinato antes, sobre todo cuando un pingüino había presenciado el evento. Pinguino Jet-Pack se acercó al pinguino.

Jet:- ¿Quien eres y que pasó aquí? - Perguntó sin ninguna expressión.

Pinguino:- Soy Draco. Estaba passeando con mi amigo, Falcon, pero entonces una sombra nos acercó y cuando abrí los ojos, él estaba muerto. Él era un soldado de la Destiny Island, una isla bien lejos del Club Penguin.

Gary:- Fascinante...

Rookie:- Tengo miedo...

Entonces la sirena empezó a sonar de nuevo, en esta ocasión el incidente fue en la tienda de mascotas. Una vez allí, se encontraron con otro pingüino muerto. El dueño de la tienda confirmó la misma historia de Draco. Y la sirena volvió a sonar, pero esta vez en la pizzería. Eran dos pingüinos muertos. Cuando llegaron a los cuarteles de la EPF, Gary empezó a pensar.

Gary:- ¡Qué raro caso! Todos los pingüinos que presenciaron los eventos confirmaron la misma historia de Draco. Y lo extraño es que todos estos pingüinos muertos son de la Destiny Island. - Empezó a pensar de nuevo - Bien, ellos dijeron que una sombra los atacó y un pinguin de la Destiny Island murrió. Pero, ¿Com tantos pinguinos para matar, por que los de Destiny Island?

Paige:- Umm, chicos, creo que van a querer ver esta foto que Emma me envió por su Spyphone. - Paige mostró la foto de outro pinguino morto en el faro, pero en la pared del faro estaba escrito con sangre: **¡Tú eres el próximo, DarkDeath!**

Entonces las luces se apagaron de repente, y un gran grito de dolor se escuchaban en los cuarteles. Mientras que algunos agentes buscaron una linterna o un interruptor, los demás entraban en pánico y se desmayaban. Cuando volvió la luz, todos parecían confundidos al ver que el director estaba en frente de ellos.

Diretor:- ¡Agentes!, ¿Que pasó aquí? - Perguntó mientras camiñaba por el cuartel.

Dot:- Las luces se apagaron de repente pero creo que ahora todo esta bien. Nadie está herido... - Notó algo extraño - Uh, chicos, a donde está Rookie?

Todos miraron a Dot confundidos. Pero entonces notaron que ¡_Rookie __había desaparecido_!

* * *

En una habitación en Destiny Island, tenemos Bellatrix con Rookie atado a una silla con una cinta en la boca. Rookie no estaba asustado, pero enojado. Sabía bién quién era Bellatrix. Demasiado bien. Bellatrix tenía Gamma en su jaula, pero la Phoenix estaba lista para atacar.

Bellatrix:- Valla valla, Gamma, mira que tenemos aquí... ¿Rookie, eh? Creo que sé por qué tens este nombre. Eres el tonto del pueblo... - Rookie no podia hablar, tenia una cinta en la boca. Entonces solo gruñó - Oh, sí. ¡Casi lo olvido!

Bellatrix arrancó la cinta de la boca de Rookie, quien dejó escapar un grito de dolor antes de mirar los ojos rojos de Bellatrix, la misma solo lo miraba - Valla valla, no me digas que eres un joto como el idiota de tú padre...

Rookie:- ¡CÁLLATE ZORRA!

Bellatrix:- Entonces ¿Así es la forma en que tratas a tu madre?

Rookie:- !ASÍ ES LA FORMA QUE TRATO UNA ZORRA DE MIERDA COMO TÚ! ¡NI SIQUIERA SÉ SE ERES MI MADRE! - Grito. Un rayo cayó sobre la cabaña, más precisamente un armario, que se convirtió en polvo.

Bellatrix no estaba sorpresa.

Bellatrix:- Necessitará mas que eso para detenerme, DarkDeath.

Rookie:- Esto es fácil, ya que con una golpiza usted cae al suelo. - Bellatrix estaba tan enojada que pego un cuchillo y ella metio el cuchillo en el pescuezo de Rookie.

* * *

Dot intentó rastrear Rookie con su SpyPhone pero pero era como si hubiera desaparecido de la tierra. Ni siquiera los grupos de busca de la EPF ayudaron, sólo hizo más preocupados los agentes del EPF. Todos hacían la misma pergunta: ¿Que pasó a Rookie?

Peter:- ¡He oído que Rookie fue secuestrado! - Dijó para Hector mientras andaba por los cuarteles.

Entonces una Phoenix Blanca entró por los cuarteles y trajo una carta. Dió para Peter y Hector. En ella decía:

**_Tengo Rookie, agentes del EPF, si quieren volver a verlo,  
__Tráganme una Piedra del Rayo y El Phoenix Blanco._**

Entonces la Phoenix Blanca empezó a brillar y desapareció. Todo que Peter y Hector vieron antes de desmayaren fue el signo de Omega.

* * *

**Si, soy mala. Pero eso es todo por hoy, chicos. Adiós.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: La Profecía (Rookie vs Bellatrix).**

Cuando notó lo que hizo, Bellatrix rápidamente retiro el cuchillo de la garganta de Rookie, y notó que no había sangre en el cuchillo. Rookie no parecía herido y ni sangró. Bellatrix tenia una cara de WTF y bajó la camisa de Rookie y notó que no había cortado sú garganta, pero un collar.

Bellatrix:- ¡Ahá! **¡Entonces ese és el motivo por qué nadie notó que TÚ eras DarkDeath! **¡Tienes un Collar de la Transformación! - Dijó mientras atrapó el collar, que estaba destrozado. Entonces, una aura roja asumió el cuerpo de Rookie. Después, sus plumas verdes estaban negras, tenía pelo que estaba rojo, dos marcas blancas em forma de rayo en sú espalda, una cola en forma de rayo (como el de Raichu) y una cicatriz em el ojo derecho.

Rookie:- Hay no...

Bellatrix:- Jajajajaja, ¿En serio crees que puedes esconderte de mí? Jajaja, eres un tonto. - Ella se rió - Ya mandé una mensaje á tus amigos. ¡Cuando yo obtener la Piedra del Rayo, la utilizaré para eliminar sus poderes! - Ella se rió de nuevo - Ah, también voy a obtener a su amada Phoenix Blanca, Eglantine.

Rookie:- ¡NO, TODO MENOS ESO!

Bellatrix:- ¿Que vás a hacer? Ni siquiera sabes que hacer con tus poderes tontos.

Rookie empezó a enfadarse y lanzó um rayo em Bellatrix, pero la misma sólo creó un campo de fuerza y desvió el rayo que no había causado ningún daño. Rookie sabía que Bellatrix tenía muchos trucos bajo sus mangas y poderes entonces sus poderes eléctricos no le harían daño. Y lo peor era que con la Piedra del Rayo, ella retiraría todos sus poderes.

Bellatrix:- Tus trucos idiotas no van a funcionar conmigo, hijo. Ya sé todo lo que puedes hacer, y ya sé tus trucos también.

Rookie:- ¡No sabes nada sobre mí, por que no eres mi madre. Eres solo una zorra mierda que intento matárme todos esos años! - Dijó mientras intentó moverse, pero nada funciono. Bellatrix empezó a reír.

Bellatrix:- ¿Que tal una batalla? - Dijó, entonces desató Rookie.

Mientras eso, en Club Penguin, Peter y Hector abriron los hojos y notaron que estaban en el hospital, y dos pinguinos estaban mirandolos. El primero tenía pelo amarillo, ojos azules y plumas brancas y el segundo tenia pelo amarillo, ojos verdes y plumas brancas.

Pinguino 1:- Buenos dias. Mi nombre és Noami y él és mi hermano gemelo Noah. - Noami dijó - Que bueno que no están heridos.

Peter Peter se frotó la cabeza con la aleta:- ¿Há cuánto tiempo estamos desmayados? - Perguntó. Noami miró a Noah antes de decir.

Noami:- No mucho. Sólo 10 años.

Hector y Peter miráron Noami y Noah con cara de WTF:- ¡¿10 AÑOS!?

Noah:- Jajajaja, sólo estamos bromeando. Estában desmayados solo por algunas horas. - Peter y Hector casi desmayaron de nuevo - ¿Por qué desmayaron? - perguntó serio. Peter y Hector dijéron todo lo que viran, desde la carta y la Phoenix y la Piedra Del Rayo.

¿?:- ¡Eso era todo que necesitábamos oír! - Era Gary con Dot y Pinguino Jet-Pack, con Paige - ¿Quién és el escritor de la carta?

Peter:- No lo sabemos. Pero antes de desmayar, oí la Phoenix Blanca que nos dió eso hablar 'Bellatrix'. Creo que és la escritora...

Noami:- Entonces la profecía es real...

Jet arqueó una ceja:- ¿Profecía?

Noah:- Hay una profecía que Bellatrix, la reina de la Destiny Island, va a matar a todos los pingüinos que intentan detenerla en sus planos o huyeren de la Isla, pero su hijo, DarkDeath, vay salvar a todos junto con el espíritu de un pingüino, que hoy es la Phoenix Blanca.

Jet:- Entonces ese es él motivo por qué todos los pinguinos de la Destiny Island estan sendo asesinados. Por qué Bellatrix está matando-los.

Noami:- Sí y No. Bellatrix no puede teletransportarse. Pero Gamma puede.

Gary:- ¿Quien? - Perguntó mientras arqueaba una ceja.

Noah:- El Phoenix Negro de Bellatrix. Él puede TODO. - Dijó. Entonces Paige grito.

Paige entonces habló por la primera vez desde que habían llegado en el hospital:- ¡CHICOS, CREO QUE YA SÉ A DONDE ROOKIE ESTÁ, PERO NO ÉS BUENO! - Mostró sú Spyphone para los otros. Ellos dejaron escapar un grito de asombro.

Todos (menos Paige):- ¡ROOKIE ESTÁ EN LA DESTINY ISLAND!

* * *

Rookie estaba preparado para la batalla, pero sus trucos con eletrecidad no irian hacer daño a Bellatrix, entonces tenia que pensar en otra cosa. Bellatrix lanzó un gran rayo rojo en Rookie, pero Rookie había puesto su cola en el suelo, haciendo el movimiento parecer inútil.

Bellatrix:- Entonces aun tienes algunos trucos bajo la manga. Bien, eso no vá a salvarte.

Bellatrix lanzó otro rayo, pero eso era azul y no rojo, y acerto Rookie que cayó en el suelo con un gran ruido sordo.

Bellatrix rió:- Llamo eso de Rayo Zeta. Por supuesto, usted no sabe que va a afectar a usted,mismo si usted poner su cola en el suelo, lo que hará ataques eléctricos inútiles. - Rookie seguía mirando a ella, caído en el suelo - Oh, ¿cómo puedo ser tan estúpida? Casi me olvidaba, yo sé todos sus movimientos, por eso será inútil pelear contra mí.

Rookie:- A ver - Dijó, entonces una gran onda de choque vino de su cuerpo pero miró en una lámpara de la mansión (sí, estaban en una mansión, por eso podían batallar). Bellatrix levó la aleta a la cara. Rookie hizó lo mismo mientras su rosto estaba rojo.

Bellatrix:- ¡INÚTIL! - Ella gritó mientras golpeaba Rookie - ERES (golpe) UN (golpe) INÚTIL (golpe) DE (golpe) MIERDA (golpe) QUE (golpe) NO (golpe) VAS (golpe) A (golpe) SALVAR (golpe) NADIE (golpe), ¿CAPICHE? (Rayo Zeta).

Después del Rayo Zeta, Rookie desmayó en el suelo, y todo lo que escuchó antes de desmayarse fue:

Bellatrix:- (Sonriendo) Buenas noches, DarkDeath...

* * *

**Mientras eso...**

Paige:- Entonces, ¿cómo vamos a salvar Rookie? ¿Alguien tiene un plan? - Peter levanto sú aleta y empezó a pensar. (Ah, y Peter tenia penas verdes, pelo marron y ojos cian, mientras Hector, su amigo, tenia penas cor añil, pelo amarillo y ojos marrones).

Peter:- Bien, ¡tal vez la Phoenix Blanca nos puede ayudar! - Todos seguian mirándolo.

Dot:- ¡No creo que eso vaya a funcionar!

Hector:- Ella tiene un punto.

Peter:- Bueno, entonces ¿tienes un plan mejor? - Todos dejaron de hablar - ¡Entonces al menos intenten oírme!

Todos hicieron lo que Peter les dijo, pero no pasó nada. Héctor y Peter estaban confundidos. Peter estaba seguro de que iba a funcionar.

Peter:- ¡Debemos estar haciendo algo incorrectamente, porque eso siempre funciona!

Hector:- ¿Alguna vez has hecho esto antes?

Peter:- Nop. - Todos caen al suelo "anime style". - ¡UN RATO! Héctor, ¿te acuerdas de que, antes de desmayarnos, vimos el símbolo Omega? - Héctor asintió - Por lo tanto, ¡El nombre de la Phoenix DEBE SER Omega!

Hector:- ¡Si usted lo dice! - Entonces grito - ¡OMEGA!

Un gran flash apareció en la habitación, era la Phoenix.

Peter:- Omega, debe ayudarnos. Rookie fue secuestrado. ¿Nos puede teletransportar a la Destiny Island? - La Phoenix asintió y otro flash apareció en la habitación. Todos allí fueron teletransportados.

Cuando llegaron a la Destiny Island, la Phoenix desapareció.

Dot:- Ahora todo que debemos hacer és procurar Rookie en una habitación. - Pero notó que habían muchas habitaciones en la isla - ¡PUTA MADRE! ¿CUAL ÉS LA HABITACIÓN? ¡TIENE 1000000 HABITACIONES AQUÍ!

Una gran explosión ocurrió en una mansión perto de ellos.

Jet miró la mansión:- Creo que ya sé a donde está Rookie.


End file.
